Heretofore folding chairs were constructed where the seat would fold between the rear legs, and the weight on the folded open seat having to be taken up by the seat to rear leg connections. The opposed, spaced rear legs were thus both movably connected to other parts of the chair which resulted in a weak and rickety construction, particularly so with long continued use. Furthermore the presence of the folding rear legs at the sides of the chair provided a location at which snagging or pinching could occur to a person using the chair. When folded, the prior art folding chairs often had protruding leg and seat portions which were cumbersome to stack. Also many prior art folding chairs when folded open were difficult to arrange and maintain in uniform rows.
Now there is provided by the present inventon a folding chair which provides a sturdy leg construction and yet is readily folded to a compact form.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a folding chair which is of sturdy leg construction and yet economically utilizes space in both the open position and the folded closed position.
It is another object of this invention to provide a folding chair construction which avoids the problems present in the conventional four-legged folding chairs.
It is another object of this invention to provide a folding chair which is readily folded to compact form and which then can be stacked in an even controlled manner.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a folding chair which when opened may be readily assembled in a row so as to form a pew, and may likewise be disassembled.
It is still a further object of this invention to form a sturdy construction with good weight support.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a folding chair which is readily manufactured of conventional building materials and yet is safe and practical in use.